1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an elastic element and a device using same.
2. Description of Related Art
Springs are usually received in battery boxes to hold batteries. However, the elastic force of the spring is linear with the elastic deformation thereof. In other words, a larger deformation will result in a greater elastic force. When the battery is working, a number of elements in the battery produce heat, and thus the volume of the battery will become larger. As a result of increasing size, the increasing pressure from the spring may become large enough to damage or destroy the battery.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an elastic element and a device using the same that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.